1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of gaming devices, and more particularly to card readers for gaming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, gaming devices have been designed for the sole purpose of presenting a game of chance, a game of skill, or a combination thereof. Accordingly, gaming devices have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. Recently, however, casino operators have become aware that by providing additional features in gaming devices, such features may maintain a player's attention at the gaming devices for a longer period of time. For example, secondary displays have been added to gaming devices to provide players with access to gaming-related information, news, and advertisements. The gaming-related information may include, for example, information on sports betting and various betting options relating to sporting events. Additionally, the gaming-related information may include other gaming information, such as horse racing and off-track betting. News and advertisements can also maintain a player's attention by providing the player with access to information, such as, but not limited to, casino attractions, show times, restaurant and hotel specials, and world events. Additionally, these secondary displays allow casino operators to focus promotions and marketing. Accordingly, the promotions and focused marketing presented on these displays may be used to encourage further game play. Thus, a player's desire or need to leave the gaming device may be reduced by providing the player with access to such non-gaming information. This, in turn, increases player wagering by encouraging the player to remain at the gaming device for longer time periods, thereby increasing casino profits.
In addition to providing players with supplemental information, casino operators also have found that providing interactive access to the above information enhances the player experience. This type of interactivity allows players significantly more flexibility to make use of the above-described information. Accordingly, components such as touch screens have been developed to provide players with an interactive gaming experience.
Various types of card readers have also been developed for use with gaming devices and networks. Card readers have traditionally been incorporated into gaming devices to enable the use of player club or loyalty cards issued by the casino. In a computerized gaming network, players are able to insert their cards into gaming devices while they play. The casino operator monitors the players' wagering activity (e.g., through its computers) and may provide rewards to players who play sufficiently.
Typically, when a player needs to obtain further cash for wagering, the player must either go to the cash cage, an ATM, or a bank facility. Often there are lines at these locations, and so, in addition to the inconvenience, players often waste a substantial amount of time that they could spend at the gaming device.